Enfin une meute!
by Wolfmoone
Summary: Derek est encore une fois blessé et va s'orienter vers Stiles! Pourquoi? Il va le découvrir bien plus vite qu'l ne pense. Et si ses deux hommes avaient bien plus en commun que ce qu'il paraissait au premier abord?
1. Intrusion

**Résumé:** Derek se retrouve une nouvelle fois blésé et il va encore une fois trouvé Stiles. Pourquoi?La raison il va les découvrir plus vite qu'il ne le pense.

* * *

 **Intrusion**

Stiles est ,comme à son habitude, devant son ordinateur entrain de faire des recherches. Il repense à sa journée et à tous se qu'il se passait depuis que Scott avait était transformé . Il avait réfusé de sortir avec Scott, Kira,Lydia ,Mason, Liam et Malia prextextant un devoir important à faire . En réalité celui ci se sentait un peu à part de la meute.Désormais,Scott était un véritable alpha et était avec Kira. Stiles se sentait un peu délaissé. Il semblait y avoir deux groupe distinct a Beacon heals et Stiles se sentais partagé entre ceux ci:Scott Kira Malia Liam Mason Lydia ressemblaient réellement à une vraie meute. Mais de l'autre Stiles se sentait étonnamment proche d'Isaac qui même ci faisait parti de la meute de Scott ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa puis il y avait Cora qui était partie on ne sait ou et Peter qui même si il lui faisait peur lui paraissait inté enfin il y avait Derek... Qui passait son temps a le plaquait contre toutes surfaces planes qui était à sa portée..Stiles soupira et regarda dehors. Il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps. Le jeune hyperactif soupira. Il avait du mal à dormir ses derniers temps. Il jette un œil à son réveil qui affiche 1:00 Résigné il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et enfila un autre caleçon et un jogging. Il finit par se coucher et après un moment s'endormit. Il fut soudain réveiller en sursaut par un bruit sourd. Il se leva, attrapa sa batte de baseball et alluma sa lampe de chevet près à se défendre. Il hoqueta de surprise quand il vit l'homme en sang appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il lâcha sa batte et cria paniqué :  
-Derek?!


	2. Douleur

**Résumé:** Derek se retrouve une nouvelle fois blésé et il va encore une fois trouvé Stiles. Pourquoi?La raison il va les découvrir plus vite qu'il ne le pense.

 _ **Voici le chapitre 2 de ma toute première fiction. J'espere qu'ils vous plaira. Merci de lire et n('hésitez pas à donner vos avis. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Douleur**

Pdv externe:

Derek?!  
Celui ci releva la tête vers le jeune homme au yeux whisky . Un filet de sang coulé sur les lèvres du loup. Celui ci vacilla et se senti tombé. L'hyperactif se précipita vers le loup et l'empêcha de tomber lourdement au sol. Il l'aida à se tenir sur ses jambes et l'emmena vers le lit. Stiles allongea le loup sur le lit et alluma la lumière. Il constata l'État du loup. Il était très mal en point, pâle ,de multiples blessures courait sur son corps. Derek saignait beaucoup et cela ne semblait pas cicatriser. Stiles pris rapidement des serviettes et s'assied sur le lit. Le loup garou gémit et murmura tremblant:  
-Stiles...  
Derek tremblait beaucoup et semblait sombrait de plus en plus. Le jeune hyperactif posa sa main sur le front du beta. Il retira sa main rapidement et dit doucement:  
-Bon sang!tu es brûlant Der'!  
Le loup chercha le regard de l' hyperactif et serra doucement sa main voulant le rassurer.  
-Sa...va aller Stiles... -Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai!Vous en avez pas marre de toujours vous maître dans le pétrin. Tu peux pas resté au moins un moment tranquille. J'aurais du aller au cinéma avec les autres et t'acheter une laisse pour te tiré avec nous. Et puis maintenant -STILES! Le loup avait crié pour que l'autre ne parte pas dans un de ses interminables monologue. Stiles savait que cela n'allait pas allé vu l'ampleur des blessures. Il avait sursauté en entendant Derek haussait la voix. Il bougea doucement Derek et enleva le tee shirt de l'ex alpha qui ne pût retenir un gémissement de douleur. Stiles le rallongea et vit que le loup était en train de perdre connaissance.

Pdv Stiles:  
Je vis Derek perdre peu à peu connaissance. Il était vraiment mal en  
point. Mon cœur se serre. Des millions de question se posa dans ma tê pose une des serviettes sur la plais à l'abdomen de l'ex alpha pour arrêter l'hémorragie et dit tremblant:  
-Hey Sourwolf ,reste avec moi,ouvre les yeux grogne moi dessus,menace moi,j'en sais rien moi réveille toi!  
Je vis mon loup. Pourquoi je dis mon loup moi?!Bref je vis le loup ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Je continu de lui parler:  
-Qu'esse qui est arrivé ?  
-Des...Alphas ils...  
Derek se mit à tousser et crache du sang .J'essayais tant bien que mal d'arrêter les saignements. Il reprit:  
-J'ai essayé de les retenir...Ils voulaient... t'attrapé.  
Derek gémis faiblement et je remarque que ses veines sont noir. De l'aconit! Ses blessures sont imprégnées de tue loup! Des larmes commencèrent à coulait sur mon visage sans que je les contrôlent.J'ignore pourquoi le voir comme cela me rend aussi mal enfin si bien sûr que si je le sais mais il ne le faut ès un regard pour Derek je me précipite sur mon téléphone et compose un numéro...


	3. Attente

**Résumé:** Derek se retrouve une nouvelle fois blésé et il va encore une fois trouvé Stiles. Pourquoi?La raison il va les découvrir plus vite qu'il ne le pense.

* * *

 **Attente**

Pov Stiles:  
Je compose le numéro . Cela sonne trois fois avant que quelqu'un décroche :  
- _Oui Stiles? Tous vas bien?_  
\- _Nan! Derek est en très mauvais état ! Il s'est battu contre des Alphas et ne cicatrise pas. Il saigne et à du mal à rester conscient. Ses plaies sont imprégné d'aconit_ _! - Ou êtes vous?_ \- _Chez moi._ _-J'arrive tout de suite Stiles. Reste avec lui._

Puis ça raccrocha. Je lâche le téléphone et retourne auprès de Derek. Celui ci est en sueur et à du mal à resté conscient. Je m'asseoi sur le lit et fais de mon mieux pour rester calme. Il est gelé . Sans réfléchir je m'allonge près de lui et tente de le rassurer.  
\- Sourwolf reste avec moi! Hey s'il te plait.  
Le dit Sourwolf ouvre les yeux tremblant . Je reprend:  
\- Pourquoi tu as pas appelé la meute ? Il aurait pu aider. Et pourquoi risquer tant pour moi?  
Avant que le loup de naissance réponde on frappa à la porte. Je cri d'entrer et Deaton apparut quelques instants plus tard dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Pov Deaton:  
Après le coup de fil de Stiles je me précipite prendre mon nécessaire médical et court à ma voiture. Sur la route je composa le numéro de Chris.  
\- _Deaton_  
 _-Chris! C'est Derek! Il s'est battu contre des Alphas seul ._ Ses plaies sont pleine de tue-lou _p._  
\- _Je suis au Mexique_ . _Je serais là d'ici 5 ou 6 heure en partant de suite. J'emmène se qu'il faut._ Sa voix reflète son inquiétude pour le brun. Il n'avait jamais eu de très bon rapport mais il avait impasse sur le passé.  
\- _Merci_  
Sur ce je raccrochepuis soupire . Derek avait toujours était celui qui se sacrifiait pour les autres même si très peu de gens le voyait... J'arrive chez Stiles et l'entend me crie d'entrée. Je monte rapidement le retrouvant contre le loup. J'évalue rapidement l'État du loup. Je grimace. Ce n'est pas bon. Je regarde Stiles . L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage. Il me regarde et me dit :  
\- _Deaton. Comment va-t-il ?_  
 _-Mal . Il faut désinfecté les plaies . Le recoudre pour arrêter l'hémorragie._  
 _Chris va venir avec de l'aconit mais ne sera pas la avant 6h ...Si jamais le poison monte trop vite je ne pourrais rien faire._  
Je retourne à la voiture chercher se qu'il me faut.

Pov Stiles:  
Ce que me dit Deaton me coupe le souffle... Je regarde le loup de naissance . Il est à peine conscient. J'ai du mal à respiré . Je n'arrive plus à prendre de l'air. Je sens Derek me prendre la main.  
\- _Stiles ça ...ça va aller. Respire. Doucement._ Le loup prend ma main et la pose sur son torse au niveau de son cœur. _Voilà comme moi. Inspiré . Puis expire._  
Je me concentré sur la voix du loup et me calme progressivement calant ma respiration sur la sienne. Une fois calme je ne lâche tout de même pas sa main. La posant doucement sur le lit. Je le remercie . Le loup se contente de me regardé. La douleur est présente dans son regard. Deaton revient et prépare ses instruments . L'attente de Chris aller être longue.


End file.
